Ana Campus Life Version
by RobotRock
Summary: Anathariel Malicia O'Donnel, 4 ans plus tard, elle ne savait plus trop si elle devait se décrire comme une zombie ou une épave émotionnelle . . . He says save me, she says maybe; maybe . . . She starts to turn away when he says : Hate me, Break me, let me feel as hurt as you. Push me, Crush me but promise me you'll never let us go. {Song : Eurielle - Hate Me }


Anathariel's Story

The Harder the Heart, the Harder it Breaks.

• Ana' part de Sweet Amoris, soudainement et sans en dire la raison à ces ami(e)s, camarades ect... La veille tout allez bien encore; personnes n'a compris. Et elle resta injoignables durant ces 4 années; la raison tout aussi inconnue. La raison est telle : Son frère, militaire, ayant été en déplacement au US se fit attaquer et fut gravement blessé. Sous l'appel urgent de son père; elle acheta le premier billet de train et partie au chevet de son frère. Ce dernier resta une bonne année dans le coma. Ana' aida sa petite amie, mais ne parvint pas à la convaincre de rester. Cette dernière s'en vas rapidement, Ana' sombre de plus en plus dans l'angoisse et la dépression alors qu'elle se retrouve seule. Son père vient parfois, la réconforte mais sans grands effet dans le permanent. Son frère se réveille enfin, il tombe en dépression car jambe gauche paralysée. En constante réeducation, Ana' reste à ces côtés alors qu'elle l'aide a battre sa dépression suite à sa rupture. Plus elle l'aide, plus elle, elle sombre. A chaque fois elle essaya d'envoyer des messages à ces ami(e)s, mais n'y parvint pas. Lysandre également, alors cela finit de cette manière. Elle perdit tout contact et finie par petit abandonner les jeux également... Elle se perds dans le dessin et la musiques au côté d'ancien camarades.  
Son frère s'améliore petit à petit, et il finit par se rendre compte du malheur de sa soeur alors il la convainc de retourner faire des études (2 ans avant son retour). Elle passe d'études par correspondance à une vrai scolarité. Son frère tente de l'aider mais Ana' se cache derrière son masque et ne veut rien entendre. Elle décroche sa licence, maintenant, c'est sa dernière année... Et son chemin la ramène dans cette ville.

_  
Lorsque l'on vit chaque jours de sa vie dans un bonheur aussi intense, entourés d'ami(e)s et de la chaleur des bras de l'être aimée, on est persuadé que cela durera pour toute notre vie. Qu'il n'y aurait jamais de fin à cette idylle, que l'on restera toujours ensemble et que tous ensemble nous prendrons de nouveaux départs; que rien ne saurait nous séparer les uns des autres. Mais tout ça n'est rien d'plus que le script d'un mauvais film pour ado'. Rien n'est réel, pas un traître mots de cela l'est. Et de cela; Anathariel en est persuadée désormais. . .

Tout commença après le départ d'Akaotsubo, l'une de ses plus proches amies. Se devant de suivre son père ayant été muté, les au revoirs furent déchirants, tout comme l'annéantissement de ses rêveries idylliques. Au départ, rien ne changeaint réellement, ou du moins, tous tentèrent de s'en persuader. Echangeant une ribambelle de messages ensembles, elle s'accrocha encore désespérement à ses idylles. Tout pouvait encore fonctionner, n'est-ce pas ? Rien ne saurait les séparés si aisément ! N'est-ce pas...? Puis petit à petit, les messages se firent de plus en plus rares au point qu'elle ne prit plus la peine de regarder l'écran de son téléphone. Au fur et à mesure, certains d'entres eux s'éloignèrent et partirent mener leur vie. Armin, Kentin. . . Ailleurs. Mais elle continua d'espérer, encore et encore. Rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Jusqu'à ce soir-là. Assise sur le bords de son lit en pleure, tandis qu'au bout de son téléphone son père lui dévoilait les récents évènements qui impliquer son frère ainé, la bleu sentit son ventre se tordre et son rêve se briser en millions de petit éclats. La rêverie, c'était finie. La réalité venait de la rattraper, assez durement d'ailleurs. Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour mériter un tel revers de médaille ? Pourquoi le bon Dieu lui mettant d'obstacles à son bonheur ! Elle n'entendait qu'à moitié les paroles de son père au téléphone tant les sanglots qui la secouait était fort, mais sa décision, elle l'avait déjà prise dès les premiers mots de son père.  
Avec du recul, peut-être aurait-elle dû réfléchir davantage, peut-être aurait-elle dû l'appeler. Peut-être qu'ils seraient aujourd'hui alors encore ensemble, peut-être aurait-il été là pour elle et elle là pour lui... Mais tout cela, c'était bien trop tard désormais... Elle s'était dit qu'avec la maladie de son père, l'apparente tristesse de sa mère, Lysandre n'aurait pas le temps et encore moins la force de supporter un tel poids. Elle ne pouvait pas l'importuner avec une telle chose, et ce, peu importe combien son coeur lui hurlait d'aller chercher réconfort dans ses bras. Lui mentir lui était impensable, alors elle préféra le silence. Alors c'est dans la nuit noir et envoilé d'un silence mortel qu'elle quitta la ville comme une criminelle en cavale.

Sortant au beau milieu de la nuit avec pour seule note de départ, un mot laisser au concierge de l'immeuble, la bleu rejoint l'aéroport et partie immédiatement pour la Californie, avec pour seul bagages un pauvre sac fait à la vas vite. Son portable manqua bien vite de batterie, et bouleversée comme elle l'était, elle en avait oubliée le chargeur. Idiote. Elle n'était donc pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit correctement, mais en ce moment précis elle s'en fichait pas mal. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était son frère tant aimé, dans un lit d'hôpital.. En train d'osciller entre la vie et la mort. Cette simple pensée, cette idée de le perdre comme ils avaient perdu leur mère, ça la brisait plus qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de vols, une fois sur le sol américain elle appela son père qui vint aussitôt la chercher. Surpris de la voir ici présente; ce sentiment ne dura pas longtemps néanmoins. Après tout il savait a quelle point sa fille était impulsive lorsqu'il s'agissait de ceux qu'elle aimait, mais au fond il avait cette inquiétude... Car le visage de sa fille, bien qu'il l'ai vue il y a maintenant quelques temps, il voyait clairement, que tout au fond, elle était ravagée. Il resta quelques mois à ses côtés, avant que le devoir ne le rappelle. Etant haut gradé, il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment au chevet de son fils... Alors il laissa Ana' et la petite-amie de son frère ensemble, priant chaque jours pour ne pas perdre ces deux enfants. Il tenta d'ailleurs longtemps de marchander, de retarder son départ mais... au bout d'un moment vient le besoin de retourner travailler. Le coeur lourd il avait dû laissez ces enfants, et chaques jours, il en fit son devoir d'appelez l'hôpital et sa fille pour vérifier leurs états.

Anathariel passa donc 1 ans et demi à rester au chevet de son frère et a aider sa demi-soeur dans cette rude épreuve. Mais cette fille, elle n'avait pas les épaules nécessaire pour prendre une telle histoire et avait donc finit par aller voir ailleurs. Elle tenta de la faire revenir, mais sans grands succès. Alors elle la chassa, et se retrouva seule dans la grande maison de son frère. Cette maison où il avait espérer construire sa famille avec cette pimbêche... Pourquoi tout devait allez si mal, et se succéder de la sorte ? Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'elle ferait tout pour que cette fille ne remettent plus jamais un pieds ici, et qu'lle n'approchera plus jamais son frère.

Réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit par un numéro inconnu, son coeur explosa de la poitrine lorsque les premiers mots furent celles d'une infirmière. Craignant le pire, malgré le timbre de voix annonçant une bonne nouvelle, elle était trop angoissée pour réaliser. Lorsque l'annonce fut faite, elle s'empressa d'accourir visiter son frère. Enfin, un instant de joie,après 1 an de coma... Il était de retour. Le coeur battant, elle courut a en perdre haleine sur la moitié du chemin, jusqu'à pouvoir prendre un taxi jusqu'à l'hôpital. Quelle sentiment euphorique que de voir son frère lui sourire, bien que très faiblement encore, quelle sentiment merveilleux que de seulement voir ces yeux bleu ! Cependant, la réjouissance fut de brêve duré, le verdict suivant bien assez vite son réveil. Sa jambe gauche, le nerf avait été trop endommagé. Il serait donc difficile pour lui de retrouver un usage parfait de sa jambe pour un certains nombres de mois, ou peut(être d'années. La rechute fut lourde, mais elle avait déjà tant souffert qu'elle commençait à être habitué à sentir son coeur comprimé dans sa poitrine. C'était comme un état perpétuel.  
Lorsqu'il put enfin être relâcher de l'hôpital, la révélation de sa rupture porta le coup final sur le moral de son frère autrefois si joyeux. La dépression pointait son nez là où elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Putain, son frère, dépressif ? Elle ne pouvait juste pas se permettre cela, jamais ! Se donnant corps et âme pour aider son frère dans ses réeducations, son deuil de sa relation, elle se démena pour lui et petit à petit parvint à lui redonner le goût à la vie; mais elle... Qu'en était-il d'elle ? Elle avait tant réprimer ses sentiments, qu'elle avait oubliés en avoir, car au fond, elle le savait. Elle avait sombrer au plus profonds du gouffre le jour où elle l'abandonna là bas. Mais le désespoir apparant de son frère gardait le sien plus loin de son esprit; son âme tout entière était dévoué dans ces moments aux bonheur de son frère. Du moins, sauf dans les nuits froide et solitaire, ou parfois, elle se prenait a pleurer cette absence et ce manque maladif qu'elle ressentait.

Tout commençait à se présenter pour le mieux, son frère commençant à refaire confiance aux autres et à retrouver sa joie de vivre. Elle se laissa guider par ce dernier, qui commença à réaliser lui aussi à quel point sa bien aimée petite soeur était foutue. Elle voyait bien qu'il était inquiet, alors elle peaufina son masque et joua son rôle à la perfection. Pouvant reprendre ces études qu'elle avait débuter par correspondance durant le coma de son frère, elle approcha de la fin et devait choisir la dernière étape scellant son avenir. Il lui arrivait souvent parfois de regarder sa liste de contacts, ces vieilles photos.. Souvent, au beau milieu de la nuit afin que son frère ne l'entende point pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. Il tenta parfois de la pousser à simplement envoyé des messages, mais alors des crises de panique se manifestait chez elle et son frère finit par abandonner... Il était trop tard, ils avaient tous leurs vies et leur bonheur. De quel droit, pourquoi leur infligerait-elle un tel poids ?

Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, jouant à un perpétuel jeu de 'faire semblant'. Habillant le vide en elle par des masques; elle ne pouvait pas supporter d'infligés son malheur sur autrui... Alors elle se renferma petit à petit. Jusqu'au jour où le Destin la fit revenir la ou elle pensait autrefois avoir trouver le sens de sa vie.

Quelle belle ironie. Il ne lui restait qu'une année après tout... Pousser par son frère elle valida l'affectation et commença a préparer son retour imminent dans la petite ville de Sweet Amoris. Le coeur battant alors qu'elle dévorait son portable des yeux, elle finit par cliquer sur le bouton d'envoie. Jouant nerveusement avec l'appareil en l'attente d'une réponse, elle fut choquée en entendant une sonnerie plutôt qu'un son de notifications. Le prénom de son ancienne meilleure amie s'y lisait et elle commença a ressentir le manque de souffle. Avalant vite fait ces cachets, elle répondit en prenant la voix la plus naturelle possible.

\- « Hey Rosa'...C'est moi... » piètre façon de commencer une discussion, et pourtant, elle crut entendre à l'autre bout du fil un son semblable à des sanglots. Les remords la bouffaient de l'intérieur, combien avait-il souffert ? Combien tous, avaient-ils souffert de son geste ? Fermant les yeux, elle continua la conversation; comme ci ces 4 années n'étaient pas arrivés. Evidemment, des piques étaient souvent lancer en sa direction, mais elle les avait amplement mérités et elles lui arrachèrent même un vague sourire. Alors qu'elles arrivèrent à un commun accords, les jours passèrent jusqu'au jour de son départ.

Son frère l'accompagna jusqu'à l'aéroport, s'excusant d'être un handicapée ne pouvant pas porter ces valises, elle souria doucement. Il s'était assez rétablie pour en rire désormais; au moins, son coeur se sentait soulager d'un poids de partir avec le visage radieux de son frère. Même si au fond, elle désceller toujours ce regard d'inquiétude et de pitié, celui qui dit « Désolé d'avoir été un boulet ». Elle lui en aurait bien foutue une, mais hélas, l'aéroport de Californie n'était pas aussi vide que celui d'Amoris. L'enlaçant une dernière fois, elle monta à bord de l'avion la ramenant là ou son coeur l'avait implorer de rester. La comédie n'était pas encore achevé, un nouveau chapitre allait commencer. Et il fallait qu'elle se prépare maintenant pour ce qui allait suivre... Il le fallait.

The show must go on.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, Rosa' et Leigh étaient tout deux venus la récupérer. Un petit sourire gênée se dessina sur ces lèvres, un «'Sup » quitta ces lèvres puis l'instant d'après la blanche était dans ses bras. Lui retournant l'étreinte maladroitement, elle ria doucement le long du chemin à son nouvel appartement. Les deux insistèrent pour l'aider dans le remeublement de sa garde robe et de son appart' mais elle refusa poliment, expliquant que le reste de ces affaires lui serait envoyés; comme pour la fois où elle était partie comme une mensonge éhontée, mais elle ne voulait simplement pas les dérangers inutilement. Et la présence de Leigh la rendait si anxieuse. . . Chassant le souvenir de son départ de son esprit, ils passèrent la matinée ensemble, jusqu'à ce que Leigh doivent partir s'occuper de la boutiques, Rosa' le suivit mais donna rendez-vous à la bleu au bar le soir-même. Une surprise l'y attendrait disa t-elle. Le soulagement de pouvoir se retrouver seule et d'évacuer tout ce surplus d'émotions bouillonant dans son être elle se posa un instant sur le lit déjà fournis avec l'appartement.  
Ana' avait bien compris le petit jeu, mais cela lui donnait l'occasion de s'apitoyer sur son sort et prévenir son père et son frère de son état. Tout deux était dans une phase de "mère poule" où si elle oubliait de les maintenir au courant ils pourraient bien finir par débarquer ici à l'improviste. Et elle n'avait que très peu envie de cela.

Passant l'après-midi à brancher son ordinateur, ranger ces vêtements et s'occuper des lignes téléphones et internet; elle soupira en s'affalant sur le piètre lit de prêt qui lui était disponible. Il vas vraiment falloir qu'elle s'empresse d'en prendre un neuf, songea t-elle. Alors que l'heure tournait entre les appels interminable de son frère et de son meilleur ami Tyron; elle manqua presque l'heure de rendez-vous. Raccrochant pour se préparer en vitesse elle rejoint Rosa' au bar; et elle eu bien du mal à retenir ces larmes en voyant Priya et Alexy à ses côtés. Bon sang, ce qu'ils lui avaient manquer...

Au fil de la soirée, son masque se craquela un peu, et des sourires sincères se dessinèrent parfois sur ces lèvres; avant de bien vite s'effacer à chaque fois que leurs années lycée était mentionnée, ramenant avec, des souvenirs d'un certain garçon. Jetant un coup d'oeil timide à Rosa', elle n'osa malgré tout pas tenter l'impossible et continua la soirée dans l'alcool et les rires. Lorsque l'heure de rentrer fut arriver, Rosa' insista pour la raccompagner. Choquée car leurs appartements ne se situant pas du tout du même côté elle accepta néanmoins. La discussion resta assez légère le temps du trajet, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle aborde le sujet qui l'avait démanger au bar.

\- « Lyschou vas bien. Il a reprit la ferme de ses parents après leurs morts. Il se porte bien, contre toute attentes. Il est parvenue à aller de l'avant et grandir. »

Son cœur se serra au surnom, et fut compressé mortellement en entendant l'histoire. Plongeant son regard dans celui dorée de son amie elle ouvra la bouche ne sachant trop quoi dire, hormis des excuses. Rosa' ne lui répondit pas, mais elle savait ce que ce silence signifiait... « Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrait le dire ».

Ce soir là, fut définitivement, la nuit la plus misérable de son existence. Cet instant, où elle réalisa que son petit tour avait brisé bien plus que des amitiés et un amour de jeunesse. Il avait besoin d'elle, mais elle s'était enfuie, loin et dans un silence totale. Elle l'avait abandonnée, et pour cela, elle savait qu'elle brûlerait en Enfer. Même si en ce moment, sa vie était un véritable enfer.


End file.
